Complicated
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: When was there relationship ever simple? Okay this summary sucks, Just give it a chance and R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Drabble – ish sort of beginning. The first part is the Prologue and the following bits are before it... You'll understand it when you read it. Please R & R... Give it a chance!**

_ PROMPT: Jibbs, when was there relationship ever simple?_

* * *

He was her boss, she was his sub co-ordinate. It wasn't meant to happen, if Morrow found out then he would have had both of their heads on a platter and who knows just how angry he would be. Morrow always just so happened to think that they worked well together, sometimes... Despite all of the rumours that filled the building on a regular basis as well as all the bets that also took place thanks to Chris Pacci. The amount of money that all those bets that have raised would be at least enough to buy a fully furnished house on the upper-east side of town as well as a brand new mustang car to go with it. More money and more money, agents were all struggling to get information on the 'couple'. It was against protocol but since when did they ever listen to the rules of authority? Never... Maybe that's why things got so complicated in the first place.

* * *

"Shepard" called Gibbs as he walked to his Desk and Jenny stood from her desk and glanced over at him, giving him a questioning look. He grabbed his gun and badge and Jenny understood what he meant. "On your six" she said as she grabbed her gun and badge and they rushed to the elevator. Chris Pacci wrote down what he thought was 'information' and looked at his special folder of bets. "More material?" asked Decker

"You know it" said Pacci

"Think they are doing it?" asked Decker with curiosity

"Would you like to place a bet on that?" asked Pacci and Decker just rolled his eyes at his co-worker.

"I don't bet" he said as he typed something up on his computer.

"To your question before" said Pacci "Since you don't bet" he continued and Decker raised his eyebrows. "I think he'd be crazy not to and the amount of sexual tension between them last year has died down a little and if they weren't doing it, then it would of intensified. They read each other like a book too which suggests that they are more than just partners" he raved on

"We have to know our partners, we put our lives into each other's hands everyday" said Decker

"I mean that they really know each other" said Pacci with emphasis on the words 'really know'

"How so?" asked Decker

"Take this morning for an example" said Pacci

"And?" asked Decker. Pacci sat straighter in his chair and looked at Decker as if he was blind.

"Are you serious? Come on Deck" said Pacci, he grabbed the piece of paper on which he scribbled this morning's events between Jenny and Gibbs and handed it over to Decker. Decker read through it and realised that Pacci did have a point. "I guess" said Decker

"You guess?" asked Pacci as if he was talking to an insane man

"That you're right" William Decker said and Chris Pacci beamed a smile so big that it could spilt his face in half and then he felt a head-slap on the back of his head and his smile disappeared just as quick as it had appeared and Decker smiled. "Jethro is right" said Tom Morrow as he examined his hand. "Excellent teaching tool and it's good to keep agents in line" said Morrow and Pacci just froze in place. "Get back to work" he ordered and Chris sat back down on his chair but not before saying "Yes Sir".

* * *

Gibbs held the door open while Jenny slipped past him and into the busy coffee shop; he followed her and kept his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the busy crowd of people. They walked up to the counter and ordered their usual, the waitress recognised them immediately and put there order as first priority. She had suffered a few death glares from both of them that were identical and it made her want to run a thousand miles and not turn back but generally Jenny was so nice and Gibbs only was when he was around her. He'd even a few times, given her a tip for being so fast in service even when they were busy. But on some level, Linda knew that neither of them were very patient people and the fact that they were federal agents that just so happen to carry guns, meant that she wanted to be as nice and fast as possible. Linda handed their usual coffees over the counter and said a brief hello. Gibbs dug into his pocket and handed her a twenty dollar note and the pair walked away. Gibbs held the door open for Jenny and they both walked along the street. Jenny took a sip of her coffee and they made a left-hand turn onto another pathway. "When do we leave?" asked Jenny

"In three days" answered Gibbs as he took a sip of his coffee

"That's rushing it a bit don't you think?" she asked as she looked at him but they never stopped walking. "No, it's a stake-out" stated Gibbs and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait" she said sarcastically

"Good" he said even though he knew she was being sarcastic, she just rolled her eyes again and then they turned right and crossed a narrow road. "So what was the point of this coffee trip?" asked Jenny

"Let Pacci think that we're sleeping with each other" he said with no emotion as he turned his head to look on the road to see if any cars were coming. There were none and he walked across another road with an irritated red-head following close behind him. "That was it?" she asked semi-angry

"Nope" he said as he get walking and Jenny kept up his pace by walking next to him

"Then what?" she asked

"We're getting briefed" he revealed and they crossed another road.

"I thought you said it was a stake-out" she said

"And?" he asked

"Is it a stake-out?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes and don't hesitate" he said and ordered

"Well then tell me the truth" she requested

"I have" he defended

"Don't give me some BS answer" she said coldly as she walked faster and he had to start a light jog to catch up to her.

"Fine" he said and she stopped walking. She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "Morrow is sending us to Paris after the stake-out and we are meeting with six others at a safe house so we can finalise the plans" he said

"And you were going to tell me this when?" she asked

"I just did" he said as he walked off and she imagined shooting him in the ass. She walked behind him just to annoy him. He walked up a few stairs that led to an apartment and he knocked on the door. It opened quickly and he went inside with Jenny following him in.

* * *

"I hate planes" she said for the millionth time, she grabbed a pillow and put it behind her head. She tried to get as comfortable as possible but nothing was working. She sat up, placed the pillow at her feet and called a waiter over. "Yes Ma'am?" asked an air hostess

"Can you get me a bottle of Shiraz?" asked Jenny and the hostess nodded and walked away

"You've said that 'you hate planes' a billion times within the past half an hour you know" said Gibbs

"So? I do" she said smartly

"Cut the smart-ass act Jen, we're alone" he said dangerously

"Cut the I've got a huge pole up my ass act Jethro, we're alone" she snapped back

"Jen?" he asked

"What?" she asked back

"Shut up" he said simply

"You shut up" she said back

"Make me" he said

"I will" she said and then nothing happened for a minute and in a move he wasn't anticipating she grabbed his head with her hands and brought him closer. Her lips landed on his and then he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and he instantly opened his mouth a little and her tongue found his and for the first time on this flight, he wasn't annoyed by one of Jenny's smart remarks.

* * *

"I hate stake-outs" muttered Jenny, the first night was okay although the weather was a lot more cooler and it felt like she was dying with the heat that was in the steamy attic. "You seem to hate a lot of things lately" said Gibbs

"This heat is killing me" she whined as she put down her pair of binoculars

"Drink some water" he said as he passed her a bottle of water that was ice cold. She took it greedily and put it to her forehead and then she drank some. "Thanks" she said

"Not a problem" he said back and he took off his shirt

"What are you doing?" she asked and not once did she tear her eyes off of his torso

"It's hot" he said

"Tell me about it" she muttered as she checked him out from behind when he was looking through a bag of some sort, she didn't know but frankly she didn't care either.

* * *

"I love planes" said Jenny as she sipped a glass of bourbon

"I thought you hated planes" said Gibbs

"I did" she said

"What happened?" he asked

"I changed my mind" she answered

"Obviously" he muttered but she still heard it

* * *

"So how was it?" asked Pacci, always fishing for information

"Fine" said Jenny

"Just fine?" asked Pacci

"Give it up Chris" said Decker and Jenny gave a ghost of a smile in his direction

"Come on Jenny, help a brother out" he tried

"Not in this lifetime" said Jenny as she walked away

"They so did it" said Pacci

"And how can you tell this?" asked Decker

"She barely said a word about it, same as Gibbs" said Pacci

"And why would Gibbs tell you anything about himself or his life?" said Decker

"Don't get all defensive" said Pacci, disappointed that he didn't get much information but it meant that he was at least getting more money for the bets.

"Burn that book Chris Pacci or I'll have your badge" said Gibbs as he walked to his own desk and Pacci's mouth just dropped. How the hell had he found out about the book?

* * *

Two Years Later

"End it" said Morrow anger filling him

"No" said Jenny in her 'like hell i will' tone

"You have broken protocol, you're lucky that I haven't taken your badge" he said loudly

"And that's such a big deal?" she asked

"Yes it is, it clearly states that any agent cannot date because if it ends badly, it won't be pretty" he said "You won't get the chance of becoming Director in the future" he added and she looked up with shock written over her face

"What?" she asked

"I'm retiring in six years and I have already chosen you to be one of the final candidates but if you don't end the relationship, then you will both be fired" he said simply and Jenny nodded

"Can I be moved to another team when I end it?" asked Jenny

"You may, on those terms only" said Morrow and Jenny nodded as she left the room

* * *

Six Years Later

"Hello Jethro" said Jenny "Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit bull'?"

"Why start lying to each other now Jenny?" he said back

* * *

**Review? A little of JIBBS and what they were like back when she was on his team, with this one-shot, I made it that Morrow was one of the reasons that they broke up because it was different and even though that yes we know that Jenny originally left him but we don't know all the reasons on why she left him so that's how I came up with this one. I hope you all liked it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Kalyra-Anne Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated; Take Two

A/N: So i had a few different requests for this one, a lot of you wanted me to continue this so I hope that you all like it. I tried to incorporate everyone's requests into this, so I again I hope that it's okay. And I have been swamped so that's why I haven't posted this sooner. I know it's a pretty lame excuse – but in my defence, it is actually true!

* * *

_Previously,_

_Two Years Later_

"_End it." said Morrow anger filling him_

"_No." said Jenny in her 'like hell i will' tone_

"_You have broken protocol, you're lucky that I haven't taken your badge." he said loudly_

"_And that's such a big deal?" she asked_

"_Yes it is, it clearly states that any agent cannot date because if it ends badly, it won't be pretty." he said "You won't get the chance of becoming Director in the future." he added and she looked up with shock written over her face_

"_What?" she asked_

"_I'm retiring in six years and I have already chosen you to be one of the final candidates but if you don't end the relationship, then you will both be fired." he said simply and Jenny nodded_

"_Can I be moved to another team when I end it?" asked Jenny_

"_You may, on those terms only." said Morrow and Jenny nodded as she left the room._

That certainly wasn't how she planned her visit to the Director's office to be like, she hadn't even known that he knew about their relationship other than something that was strictly professional. She sighed as she walked down the stairs that led from the catwalk just outside MTAC and to the Squad room. She couldn't have the best of both worlds could she?  
She walked to her desk and sat down on her chair, she wasn't paying any attention to anything that was happening around her. She was praying that this was just a dream, a horrible and awful dream but when she woke up in a few hours, everything would be okay. She pinched herself on the arm extremely hard and she concluded that she was awake and this really was happening and that this was real. She considered that it was kind of a good thing that the rest of the team, including Gibbs, were all at a crime scene. She stood up from her desk and went straight to the elevators, how dare Morrow manipulate her. He knew how much she wanted to get higher in the ranks but basically handing her the Directors position on one request or both of them would be fired, was a little extreme. So what if they had broken protocol? She was thinking different ways to tell the protocol to stick it. She got on the elevators and she was alone, she hit a random button and the elevator doors closed.

"Are we done here yet Gibbs?" asked Pacci, he'd been complaining for the past half hour.

"No, so get your ass to work." ordered Gibbs as he walked back to the NCIS truck.

"Someone's having a bad day." muttered Decker and Pacci heard him.

"That's only because Jenny isn't here, she gets away with everything and he always goes easy on her. She's never even had a head slap!" said Pacci. Then Decker and Pacci both felt a head slap, Busted – they both thought. "It's illegal to hit a woman" said Gibbs.

"A head slap is different though Boss." said Pacci

"It's still a type of hit, Pacci." said Gibbs as he walked away

"Thanks for your help Decker." said Pacci sarcastically. And Decker gave him an annoyed look with an eye-roll that followed and Pacci kept his mouth shut wisely for once and then they heard Gibbs shout at them from a couple of metres distance. "Meet you both back at Headquarters"

* * *

Jenny had gone through her top drawer and put the unnecessary items in her purse that she could exactly categorise as a necessity. She had photo's in there as well as her journal, she always locked up her top drawer with a good reason, it's names were William Decker and Chris Pacci but mainly Pacci, Decker was wiser than Chris. She also put in her purse, mints and her usb, if you said the word 'usb' to Gibbs he would give you a look to tell you that he thinks you're crazy followed by a frustrated "What?" and then he would just stare at you until you explained it and half the time you'd try explaining it, he would just look at you and nod but really he hadn't listened to a word that you said. At least he would listen to her, he didn't listen much to anyone else, that was a known fact. She was going to miss him, she was going to miss him a lot.

* * *

Gibbs placed his pack on his desk, Pacci and Decker went to their own desks. Gibbs was annoyed, his gut was playing up, the Director himself had ordered that she didn't go with him and the rest of the team, that was suspicious in and outside of itself. What annoyed him even more was that Jenny wasn't at her desk. He walked over to her desk, it was broad daylight, she should be here but her pack wasn't in its normal spot. He sat down in her chair, ignoring the stares of Decker and Pacci. He tried opening her first drawer and it wouldn't budge. It was locked obviously. "What are you doing?" asked a deep voice. Gibbs looked up and saw Ducky. At least it wasn't Jenny, that would put him in a compromising position. "She left an hour ago." Stated Ducky and he continued before Gibbs could even get a word in. "This conversation is not for prying ears of others to be heard of." Said Ducky. Gibbs understood and got up from Jenny's desk. The duo walked to the elevator, it was empty, they walked in, the doors closed and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch. "She came down to Autopsy after her meeting with Director Morrow." Said Ducky

"She went down willingly?" he asked, that was something that Jenny would never do, she hated the Autopsy lab. "Yes, she surprisingly did so." Answered Ducky.

"Something not right." Gibbs stated.

"She'd going to hate me for this." Said Ducky

"Hate you for what?" asked Gibbs

"Telling you the truth." Answered Ducky, Gibbs waited for an answer. Ducky pulled a key out of his pocket and gave it to Gibbs. "This opens the first drawer in her desk, you'll find that the rest of her desk will be empty. She's left you something in that drawer which is why it is locked. She's been transferred." Explained Ducky. Gibbs hit the emergency switch, the elevator burst back into life, when the doors opened, Gibbs stormed his way up to the Directors office.

"Where the hell is my agent?!" Gibbs shouted at the Director.  
"My agent and on a plane I presume." He said  
"No Tom, she's my agent and you have no right to transfer her off of my team."  
"She asked to be transferred Gibbs, accept it and move on." That stopped Gibbs, the world had just stopped as the words 'She asked to be transferred.' Echoed in his head.

* * *

_Previously,_

_Six Years Later_

"_Hello Jethro" said Jenny "Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit bull'?"_

"_Why start lying to each other now Jenny?" he said back._

She exhaled audibly, he was right, he hadn't changed but she had. She was the one who had but it wasn't like she wanted to be the one who had. She'd give nearly anything to go back in time and let her daughter have a father. But she chose career over love and family, at least her mother would take care of her precious daughter, Amelia Madeline Shepard. "Shall we continue this conversation in private?" she inquired.  
"I haven't decided yet." He replied as he stood up from the chair he was seated in and they walked to the MTAC doors. Classic Jethro move, she thought, same old Gibbs. They walked to her office. "You should of stayed a field agent, Jen." Stated Gibbs  
"On the job it is Director Shepard or Ma'am." Said Jenny, she was clearly laying down the law.  
"Okay, and what about off the job?" he asked and it nearly broke her heart all over again when she answered his question. "There won't be any off the job Agent Gibbs."  
"That's a shame, because I missed you Jen." He stated, it was true, he had missed her, more than he'd like to admit. "You have a job to do Agent Gibbs, you are dismissed." She said and he left the room.

* * *

_That very night,_

"Mommy!" shouted Amelia, there was a knock on the door.  
"Just a second," shouted back Jenny as she ran back to the front part of the house. She looked at her watch, her mom was running early. She opened the door and was about to say "Hi mom." When she saw who it was and then she went speechless. "Well you're not my grandmamma." Said Amelia in a pout that made Gibbs smile. "No I'm not, I'm Jethro." Said Gibbs as he introduced himself to the five year old. "Amelia." Said Amelia who shook hands with Jethro.  
"Amelia, go upstairs." Ordered Jenny  
"But I don't want too mommy." Amelia whined.  
"You know, you should listen to your mom, they're usually right." Said Jethro and Amelia nodded. "Nice meeting you." She said as she ran off.  
"You too." Said Jethro.

"You can't be here." Stated Jenny  
"So I can't even see my own daughter?" asked Jethro and Jenny went speechless. "They don't call me a Special Agent and a trained investigator and marine for nothing." He continued.  
"I knew it was only a matter of time," She said "I did what was best for the both of us."  
"Leaving without a word?"  
"I left a letter."  
"And it explained nothing."  
"If I didn't, he was going to fire both of us and we are both driven by our careers." She blurted out  
"Morrow threatened you?"  
"It was I leave or we both get fired. He knew about us."  
"And you didn't come to me?"  
"How could I?"  
"Jenny, all of those nights I spent wondering why, he blackmailed you?"  
"It doesn't make a difference now Jethro, what's done is done."  
"Can I come over tomorrow sometime, when you aren't expecting your mother and we'll have a talk about everything?"  
"Tomorrow at seven for dinner and don't be late."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this one... Until the Sequel because I decided that I just can't help myself. It'll start off with the dinner and the talk. Please Review and I hope that you all liked it! X)


End file.
